BAILA BAILA EN TU GALLETA DE VOLVO
by FeniXssa
Summary: ESTIRE EL PIE HACIA EL ACELERADOR…UN GOLPECITO NO HERIRIA A NADIE…O BUENO ESO PENSE, AHORA YA NO LE DEBIA MI VIDA A EDWARD, SI NO UN VOLVO, QUE AHORA ERA GALLETA.


**N/A: BUENO PS ESTO SE ME OCURRIO MIENTRAS LEIA POR (LEVANTA SUS DEDITOS Y COMIENZA A CONTAR EN SILENCIO)….MMMM..DIGAMOS QUE LA ULTIMA VEZ Q LEI CREPUSCULO….NO CE …SE ME PASO, ASI Q AKI LES TRAIGO ESTE ONE-SHOT, COMO SIEMPRE DE NUESTRO ADORADO EDWARD, Y LA TORPE…NO TAN TORPE DE BELLA.**

**DISCLAIMER: NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE…SOLO DE MI ESCRITORA FAVORITA…STEPHENIE MEYER, ES MÁS AKI VAN A APARECER PEDACITOS DE CREPUSULO.(SOLO AL PRINCIPIO)**

**SUMMARY: ESTIRE EL PIE HACIA EL ACELERADOR…UN GOLPECITO NO HERIRIA A NADIE…O BUENO ESO PENSE, AHORA YA NO LE DEBIA MI VIDA A EDWARD, SI NO UN VOLVO, QUE AHORA ERA GALLETA.**

**BAILA BAILA…EN TU GALLETA DE VOLVO.**

Como siempre, salir fue un alivio. Casi corrí hacia el monovolumen, ya que había demasiada gente a la que quería evitar. El vehículo había sufrido unos daños mínimos a raíz del accidente. Había tenido que sustituir las luces traseras y hubiera realizado algún retoque en la chapa de haber dispuesto de un equipo de pintura de verdad. Los padres de Tyler habían tenido que vender la furgoneta por piezas.

Estuvo a punto de darme un patatús cuando, al doblar la esquina, vi una figura alta y oscura reclinada contra un lateral del coche. Luego comprendí que sólo se trataba de Eric. Comencé a andar de nuevo.

—Hola, Eric —le saludé.

—Hola, Bella.

— ¿Qué hay? —pregunté mientras abría la puerta. No presté atención al tono incómodo de su voz, por lo que sus siguientes palabras me pillaron desprevenida.

—Me preguntaba... si querrías venir al baile conmigo.

La voz se le quebró al pronunciar la última palabra.

—Creí que era la chica quien elegía —respondí, demasiado sorprendida para ser diplomática.

—Bueno, sí —admitió avergonzado.

Recobré la compostura e intenté ofrecerle mi sonrisa más cálida.

—Te agradezco que me lo pidas, pero ese día voy a estar en Seattle.

—Oh. Bueno, quizás la próxima vez.

—Claro —acepté, y entonces me mordí la lengua. No quería que se lo tomara al pie de la letra.

Se marchó de vuelta al instituto arrastrando los pies. Oí una débil risita.

Edward pasó andando delante de mi coche, con la vista al frente y los labios fruncidos. Abrí la puerta con un brusco tirón, entré de un salto y la cerré con un sonoro golpe detrás de mí. Aceleré el motor en punto muerto de forma ensordecedora y salí marcha atrás hacia el pasillo. Edward ya estaba en su automóvil, a dos coches de distancia, deslizándose con suavidad delante de mí, cortándome el paso. Se detuvo ahí para esperar a su familia. Pude ver a los cuatro tomar aquella dirección, aunque todavía estaban cerca de la cafetería. Consideré seriamente la posibilidad de embestir por detrás a su flamante Volvo, pero había demasiados testigos. Miré por el espejo retrovisor. Comenzaba a formarse una cola. Inmediatamente detrás de mí, Tyler Crowley me saludaba con la mano desde su recién adquirido Sentra de segunda mano. Estaba demasiado fuera de mis casillas para saludarlo.

Oí a alguien llamar con los nudillos en el cristal de la ventana del copiloto mientras permanecía allí sentada, mirando a cualquier parte excepto al coche que tenía delante. Al girarme, vi a Tyler. Confusa, volví a mirar por el retrovisor. Su coche seguía en marcha con la puerta izquierda abierta. Me incliné dentro de la cabina para bajar la ventanilla. Estaba helado hasta el tuétano. Abrí el cristal hasta la mitad y me detuve.

—Lo siento, Tyler —seguía sorprendida, ya que resultaba evidente que no era culpa mía——. El coche de los Cullen me tiene atrapada.

—Oh, lo sé. Sólo quería preguntarte algo mientras estábamos aquí bloqueados.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. No podía ser cierto.

— ¿Me vas a pedir que te acompañe al baile de primavera? —continuó.

—No voy a estar en el pueblo, Tyler.

Mi voz sonó un poquito cortante. Intenté recordar que no era culpa suya que Mike y Eric ya hubieran colmado el vaso de mi paciencia por aquel día.

—Ya, eso me dijo Mike —admitió.

—Entonces, ¿por qué...?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía la esperanza de que fuera una forma de suavizarle las calabazas.

Vale, eso era totalmente culpa suya.

—Lo siento, Tyler —repliqué mientras intentaba esconder mi irritación—, pero me voy de verdad.

—Está bien. Aún nos queda el baile de fin de curso.

Caminó de vuelta a su coche antes de que pudiera responderle. Supe que mi rostro reflejaba la sorpresa. Miré hacia delante y observé a Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper dirigiéndose al Volvo. Edward no me quitaba el ojo de encima por el espejo retrovisor. Resultaba evidente que se estaba partiendo de risa, como si lo hubiera escuchado todo. Estiré el pie hacia el acelerador, un golpecito no heriría a nadie, sólo rayaría el reluciente esmalte de la carrocería. Aceleré el motor en punto muerto.

Los dos Cullen y los Hale pegaron un brinco al oir el chirrido de las llantas de mi chevy.

No lo lo vi venir…solo actue por inercia, bueno mi pie actuo por inercia, -_solo un rayoncito, si claro…mira la parte trasera del volvo…_hice lo que mi mente me ordeno y…

¡Oh rayos!, la carrocería de atrás estaba hecha añicos.

Alice Cullen la de aspecto de duendecillo, me miro en shock con la mano nívea en la puerta izquierda abierta, y su boca formando una "o" de sorpresa, quería bajarme y explicar, pero mi cuerpo no respondia, solo veía en silencio la escena.

Jasper el novio de ella, tenia el entrecejo fruncido, pero una débil sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

Emmett Cullen el fortachon, estaba partiéndose de la risa, mientras señalaba el volvo, y luego a mi camioneta, no se por que, pero me sonroje, bueno solo que pensé que nunca llegaría…en fin, segui grogui y mire a Rosalie, la rubia despampanante que me aniquilaba con la mirada y apretaba sus puños.

Luego de unos segundos, Alice, Jasper, y Emmett estaban riéndose, mientras Rosalie me mandaba dagas con la mirada pero una minúscula sonrisa se quería escapar de sus labios.

_Que no se baje…que no se baje….que no se baje -_rogabamos inútilmente mi mente y yo, para que el conductor del volvo, bueno lo que quedaba del volvo, no se bajara.

No quería enfrentar la furia de el…no quería ver sus ojos negros como el carbón mirándome fijamente.

_Bella tranquila…es solo un auto..ademas se ven que son muy ricos…un auto más un auto menos._

Claro…eso era…no tenia por que ponerme tan melodramática, era solo un auto, al menos nadie salió herido.

Medio sonreí, satisfecha por haberme desquitado un poquito de Edward, al menos le borre esa estúpida y perfecta sonrisa.

Con los animos más altos, me arme de valor, y me baje del auto, con la frente en alto, Tayler estaba ya a mi lado, preguntándome no se que estupideces, al igual que Mike y Jessica.

Camine lentamente hacia el Volvo, mirando el desastre que había causado.

Pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que mi Monovolumen estaba intacto, sin un solo raspon.

Lo sabia…desde que lo vi sabia que mi auto, era un tanque a prueba de todo, y que además seria capaz de destrozar esos modelitos nuevos y caros, demasiados delicados y frágiles.

Llegue hasta la puerta de piloto, vi a Edward mirando al infinito, absorto en sus pensamientos agarrando el volante fuertemente.

Trague pesado, pero trate de respirar tranquila, para sonar despreocupada e inocente.

Aunque no se me diera eso muy bien de mentir.

-Uh…Edward- un cosquilleo en mi estomago se precencio al pronunciar su nombre, trate de ignorarlo.-De verdad lo siento…se me fue el pie…de veras…no quise dañar tu auto.-le dije mirando fijamente su rostro, que poco a poco se fue girando, me encontre con sus ojos algo oscuros, y sus labios en línea recta.

-Vamos Edward es solo un auto-le dijo Emmett que, me miro y me guiño un ojo, me sonroje y le sonreí en agradecimiento.

-Es cierto Edward-le secundo Alice la menor de los Cullen, que me miro de manera distinta como si me conociera de toda la vida.

Edward entrecerró los ojos, y suspiro.

-Pero es mi volvo- replico mirando a Emmett.

-Es solo un..-iba a contestarle yo, pero Edward Cullen, me dirigió una mirada gélida, me estremeci inconcientemente.

-¡PERO ES MI VOLVO!..¡Y TU!-me señalo saliéndose del auto-¡TU CHIQUILLA LO DESTROSASTE A PROPOSITO!-a estas alturas, me sentía aturdida, no por su cercanía, si, se acerco, solo quedo a 4 o 5 centimentros de mi, me ganaba 15 cm o 20 de altura, asi que tuve que levantar la vista con miedo para poder mirarlo.

Grave error, en ese momento, no temI por mi…me perdi, en sus orbes que ahora estaban un poco más claras, y me miraban con recelo.

Edward era increíblemente hermoso, sus cejas pobladas y de un matiz casi igual que al de sus broncíneos y desordenados cabellos, sus ojos de un tono acaramelado que ya no mostraban tanto enojo, sus labios sonrosados por naturaleza, su nariz simetrica, al igual que el contorno de su rostro, cuadrado y muy varonil…derritieron todo en mi, y tuve que recordarme de respirar…sentí lastima por haber estropeado su auto, la culpa no pudo con migo…

-Sabes?...hoy comprobé una teoría-me dijo Edward con voz de soprano, pero socarrona.

-¿Qué?-le dije algo confusa..y ¿deslumbrada?

-Si comprobé que eres excepcionalmente torpe pero cuando quieres-me dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Todo sentimiento de pena y lastima se esfumo…¿excepcionalmente torpe?..¿pero que se cree?

-Ya te dije que fue sin intención, y ¡no soy torpe!-le replique mordazmente.

-Claro que lo eres…pero…ya se que eso de hacerte la chica "frágil y débil" es pura mentira, mira como quedo mi preciado volvo…hecho añicos, ¡y todo por tu culpa!-dijo señalándome acusatoriamente con su niveo dedo índice.

Y dale con lo de su "preciado volvo"..¿es que no piensa?, le pudo haber pasado algo a el…_aja_..ah!..bueno a su familia..pero claro el joven solo ama a su perfecto volvo.

Haber rebobinemos…¿me esta diciendo que soy una mentirosa?...

_Uh uh_

_-_¡Mira niño bonito!..¡tu!-lo señale devolviéndole el gesto, el retrocedió con el pánico cruzando por su rostro.-¡No vas a decirme mentirosa!...¡no tienes derecho a acusarme de nada!..¡No tuve la culpa!..¡no tuve la culpa de que tu "preciado volvo" se aparcara delante de mi, y me obstruyera el maldito paso!..¡no tuve la culpa de estar de malgenio por que unos tarados se me acercaron todo el dia pidiéndome que los acompañara al jodido baile!..¡no tuve la culpa que se me fuera el pie en el acelerador a un chingado punto mierto!..¡no tuve la culpa!-para este momento supongo, que las caras de Mike, Tayler, y Eric no tendrían precio, al igual que la del resto de estudiantes.

Una picazón me comenzó en los ojos, y comprendi que si no salía rápido de allí haría una escena peor que la anterior, claro conmigo llorando…mucho mucho peor.

Los Cullen y los Hale, me miraban fijamente, sorprendidos, que la callada y serena Isabella Swan le estuviera gritando al gran y misterioso Edward Cullen.

-Mira..-iba a contraatacar el , pero me le adelante yo.

-¡Mira nada!...¡Tu "don-señor-que-se-cree-todo-poderoso-" no tienes ningún derecho a andar por la vida gritándole a la gente solo por que eres muy lindo-Uh se me fue la pata, ahora al "señor perfecto" le subi 10 puntos a su gran ego, ¡genial!-¡todos somos iguales!..¡no tienes derecho a andar gritándole a la gente, y metiéndoles miedo!-termine por decirle, con el poco aire que me quedaba.

Edward tenia una estúpida y bella sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

Emmett silbo, y Japer Hale me miro con lastima, Alice Cullen tenia un extraño brillo en sus ojos, y cruzo una mirada de excesiva felicidad con Edward quien se la devolvió con advertencia.

Y Rosalie, bueno Rosalie había perdido todo atisbo de humor, solo bufo y cambio de peso en sus pies.

-En cualquier caso me debes mi auto-me dijo señalando su volvo.

Me encoji de hombros, y asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo?..pues como-le susurre algo avergonzada.

-Pues con dinero-me dijo como si le hablara a un bebe.

-Eso ya lo se..idiota-susurre esto ultimo con la intención que no me escuchara.

-Podre ser idiota..pero no malvado..¡mira mi auto!..¡era mi bebé!..¡y ahora paso a otra vida!- dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero, lo que se me hizo totalmente tierno, mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

Alice comenzó a despachar a los estudiantes quienes cada tanto se volteaban a mi dirección y me miraban confundidos.

El parking quedo vacio, solo con los Cullen y los Hale.

-Mmmm..Edward…Carlisle ha llamado, y tenemos que irnos…tu debes quedarte para solucionar lo de la carcacha-dijo emmett quien me mio pícaramente al igual que a Edward.

No comprendi el sentido de esa mirada.

-Volvo…volvo Emm-le replico entre dientes Edward quien le hizo un mueca de disgusto.

-Ya solo te queda una cosa por hacer-le dijo Emmett quien estaba listo para partir.

-Iluminame Einstein-le dijo sarcásticamente Edward.

-Baila baila en tu galleta de Volvo…baila baila en tu galleta de volvo-y Emmett comenzó a bailar comicamente, y dando círculos alrededor del volvo, mientras Alice se les unia, y Jasper negaba con la cabeza al igual que su hermana.

-Baila baila en tu galleta de volvo…baila baila en tu galleta de volvo-cantaban a coro los dos Cullen con voz angelical aunque la canción fuera ridícula.

Edward resoplo.

-¡VAYANSE!-le grito furioso.

Los Cullen se detuvieron en seco, y me miraron con pánico, deje de respirar, y la sangre s eme helo, Edward al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, trago pesado.

Los Cullen y los Hale partieron en silencio, pero al fondo escuche como Emmett seguía con la tonta melodía tarareándola, como una conga.

Gracioso muy gracioso.

Rei sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Qué te causa risa?

-¿Qué te importa?

-Mucho-replico el, acercándose peligrosamente.

-¿Tienes trastornos de bipolaridad?..¡hace un momento me gritaste!..¡y ahora y ahora!

-Y ahora te voy a besar-dijo el sensualmente, tomando mi rostro bruscamente, y acercándome al suyo con fiereza, estampando sus labios con los mios, ardiendo en fuego, aunque el estuviera extrañamente helado.

Mis manos se enredaron en sus suves cabellos, y profundice el beso, su lengua helada era dulce y adictiva, pronto hizo contacto con la mia, y con prisa y deceo se fundieron en una sola.

Choque con algo duro, su volvo…Edward solto mi rostro, pero sus manos se apoderaron de mi cintura con fuerza, y me pego más a el, gemi y el sonrio.

-Edward..-susurre a la vez que mis manos recorrían sus poderosos brazos, para luego colarse por su camisa, queriendo explorar su marcado abdomen y pecho.

Edward se tenso y se separo de mi de repente.

Confundida y frustrada lo mire interrogante.

Deje de sentirme el la superficie dura del volvo, ahora me sentía en algo blando, calido y con un espelndido olor merodeando en las almohadas..momento..¿almohadas?..¿donde estoy?

Con miedo de todo, tantee la superficie, se me hacia conocido…

Me devane los sesos pensando hasta que…

¡BINGO!

Estaba en…en…

Oi como una ventana se cerraba de golpe, abri los ojos…

Mi habitación..¡estaba en mi habitación!

Mire la mesita de noche rápido y vi que eran las tres de la madrugada

¡Habia soñado que besaba a Edward Cullen!

Hablando de extraños..¿que fue ese golpe?

Me levante en el acto, y corri hacia la ventana.

Deje de respirar cuando vislumbre una mancha blanca de cabellos dorados muy familiar, corria a una velocidad imposible por entre unos arboles a unos 20 o 25 metros de aquí.

Seria Edward?

Estoy loca…

Pero es que ese beso se sintió tan real, instintivamente mande los dedos y los repase por mis labios, estaban ligeramente frios, los saboree, y ¡sabian a el!..¡como en el sueño!

Brinque de la emoción, y cai en la cama, apreté las almohadas y olian como a el

-¿Sera posible?-susurre entre las almohadas

Con ese sueño volvi a quedarme dormida…

**8 AM..INSTITUTO DE FORKS-PASILLOS DE ESTE.**

Hoy en la mañana me había levantado más feliz de lo normal, aunque se me había arruinado un poco el genio al irse cumpliendo lo que en el sueño había pasado al principio.

Mike me había propuesto ir al baile.

1 DE 3

¡GENIAL!

Borre esa fea imagen, y no se porque comencé a mover la cabeza al ritmo de la misma canción que cantaba Emmett, cuando iban a irse en el sueño.

_Baila Baila en tu galleta de volvo…baila baila en tu galleta de volvo…baila baila en tu galleta de volvo._

Incluso comencé a tararearla, soltando risitas estúpidas.

Cuando entre al salón de biología, levante la mirada para ver a Edward moviendo la cabeza a la misma vez que yo, y moviendo sus labios igual que yo.

Imposible

Edward solo me sonrio, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

Imposible

_Baila Baila en tu galleta de volvo…_

_******************************************************************************************************_

**BIEN BIEN…TAL VEZ LES PAREZCA UN FIN ESTUPIDO Y ALGO RARO, PERO ES QUE SE ME OCURRIO DE REPENTE, ASI SE ME BINO A LA MENTE Y ASI LO PUBLIQUE..EN FIN..**

**¿LES GUSTO?**

**¿MUY CHAFA?**

**ESPERO SUS RR..**

**Y..**

**BAILA BAILA EN TU GALLETA DE VOLVO.**

**JEJEJEJEJEJEJE…FUE CHISTOSO ADMITANLO..IMAGINENCE A EMM Y A ALLIE BAILANDO LA CONGA ALREDEDOR DEL POBRE VOLVO.**

**FRAGMENTO DE "CREPUSCULO PAG 81 A LA 84"**


End file.
